


The Smile that Shines Through Your Eyes

by stellacanta



Series: Cornyx week 2k19 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Day 2 Prompts: "Both, both is good" / Hands / Nyx babysits baby PromptoNyx had to hand it to the guy. Baby Prompto was almost attached to Cor’s hip and wherever he went, so did the baby. Cor would have taken Prompto to the citadel for briefings if he could, but he couldn’t. So here was Prompto, giggling as Nyx wiggled his fingers in front of the baby.He couldn’t help but grin when Prompto gripped one of his fingers with his tiny hands. It was a good, strong grip, he thought to himself, and it foretold good things about the boy.





	The Smile that Shines Through Your Eyes

Cor got off the phone with a tired look on his face. “They want me to go to the citadel for an emergency debriefing,” Cor said as he gently bounced the baby, who they had decided to name Prompto, in his arms. 

“Now,” Nyx asked with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. He had thought that Cor had been given the week off since he had just gotten back from a long and tiring mission. “They want you to come in now?”

Cor sighed and murmured a few sweet nothings to baby Prompto before kissing his forehead and handing him off to Nyx. “It seems like they want to go over a few details in the report I gave them. In person, of course.” There was a wry grin on Cor’s face as Nyx showed his displeasure by wrinkling his nose. He relaxed when Cor pressed a quick kiss against his lips before bending down to kiss Prompto’s nose. “I would bring the baby with me but-”

“-no children in the audience chamber, of course.” Cor laughed as he slipped on his boots and straightened his shirt a bit. Nyx gave him a little wave as he left the apartment, before turning back to baby Prompto, who blinked up at him with bright blue eyes.

“Awake now?” The baby yawned and gurgled a bit. Nyx could only laugh at the confused expression on his face. Prompto seemed enraptured by his laugh before letting out his own high squeaked giggle. He made a silly face that caused Prompto to laugh even harder. “Yeah, daddy Nyx is a bit of a funny guy, isn’t he?”

Gently, he rocked Prompto in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen. “Your Papa Cor loves you very dearly, but he had a very important grown up meeting to go to.” The baby gurgled and made a confused noise. He wrinkled his nose again. “Yeah, grown up meetings suck too.” He got another gurgle that he took to be an agreement. “But tell you what? Since we might be spending the entire day together, how about we have some quality dad time, just you and me?” Prompto shrieked as he got the formula out of the fridge. He tried not to wince as he nodded along. “Yeah, sounds good doesn’t it?” 

The formula went into the formula warmer and he beamed down at the bundle in his hands and waggled his fingers in front of Prompto’s face. One of the baby’s tiny, wrinkly hands reached up to grab one of his fingers. He smiled when he felt how strong the hold was, and outright laughed when the formula warmer beeped and he wasn’t able to tug his finger away. 

Back in Galahd, they always said that a baby with a strong grip was sure to grow up healthy and strong. He had a feeling that Cor would be happy to hear that. He smiled softly to himself at the thought.

Thinking quickly, he blew a raspberry in the baby’s belly. Prompto giggled happily and let go of his finger. Nyx smiled winningly down at the baby as he grabbed the bottle and tested a drop on his wrist. Satisfied with the temperature he held the nib in front of Prompto, who promptly began to feed. 

There was only the sound of a suckling as Nyx relocated them both to the couch and began to sing a soft Galahdian tune he remembered from his childhood. He had a feeling that the day was going to pass by just fine.

…

When Cor got back home later that day, he arrived to the sight of Prompto resting on Nyx’s belly who was fast asleep. Quietly he slipped off his boots and padded over to Nyx to press a soft kiss to the other man’s eyelashes. Nyx awoke with a soft moan. “Cor,” he drawled sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“If you had to choose between me or Prompto, who would you choose?”

Cor pretended to take a moment to think. It was one of those sleepy questions that Nyx liked to pose when he just woke up. It was only about as serious as whether golden geese would like waffles or pancakes better. “Hmm, both, both is good.” He pressed another kiss to Nyx’s nose as the man moaned that’s not what he meant. "I'd choose both of you because you're both important to me."

The noise awoke Prompto who began to sniffle and he kneeled down on the ground as he ran a hand over Prompto’s head. The motion seemed to soothe the baby who looked up at him quizzically. “Hey there, little guy, Nyx didn’t scare you did he?” Nyx gave him the most dour look he could muster as Cor began to tell Prompto about his day. 

(Prompto listened attentively the whole time.)


End file.
